Ursula Sjodin
Daughter of the brutal King Ingvar, Ursula is a powerful druid and a "daddy's girl." Unaware of her father's cruelty, she sough to avenge her father's death by kidnapping Haydn to lead Loto into a trap. However, her battle with Loto unearthed the negative energy within her heart, making her vulnerable to the Veruki's purification ceremony. Cleansed of the evil spirits that had posessed her following her father's murder, Ursula decides to accompany Loto, Haydn, and Barika on their journey. toc Profile Physical Appearance Ursula has long blonde hair that is almost always braided, a slender jawline, and a boney physique. She is fair-skinned with light blue eyes, features associated with Agata in the north. She keeps up with current fashion trends and frequently dresses like a hipster. Personality Ursula is snarky and somewhat vain. Although she is sorry for her vindictive actions, she is not very fond of Loto, who is a constant reminder of her father's false, wicked heart. She never conveys her problems to others but, rather, prefers to act superficial and materialistic. Development Abilities and Powers Physical Skills Ursula wields a heavy battle axe, her father's weapon, which she hides within the realm of timelessness. In times of crises, she summons it through a wormhole. Magical Powers Ursula inherited from her deceased mother the ability to create and manipulate wormholes. She is able to bend time to a minute degree, but her pwoers are extremely limited. For instance, using every ounce of her energy, she can travel back or forward a maximum of fifteen minutes. Friendships Ursula and Haydn Ursula befriended Haydn in Hafeza with the intent of dating him. However, after her father's death, she sought to avenge him by using Haydn against Loto. She kidnapped the missionary in hopes of killing the Veruki woman. While captured, Haydn extended his friendship to her, longing to heal her heart, but Ursula rejected his friendship. After she is smudged, Ursula realized the damage she caused to her friendship and potential relationship was irreversible. Ursula distances herself from him and seldom addresses him. Ursula and Barika Although she won't admit it, Ursula is attached to Barika and thinks very highly of her. As a friend detached from the events that led to her father's death, she enjoys spending time with the Muslim woman and even became her roommate in Innes after Loto and Haydn left the Kingdom. However, she has yet to open herself to Barika. In the Shangri-La Saga, after Ursula betrays the Veruki, she tries to mend her friendship with Barika by giving her the chance to work with the Kingdom in capturing stray natives. Barika refuses, breaking Ursula's heart. Ursula and Loto Ursula once hated Loto and still dislikes her. She is jealous of Loto's relationship with Haydn and of her mental stability. However, she sticks to her principles and is determined to atone for her crimes against her by fighting with her. Their friendship is threatened when Ursula contributes to the imprisonment the Veruki. Family King Ingvar Ursula was greatly loved by her father, who concealed his abusive relationship with her mother. Although as a child, Ursula was slightly aware of her father's cruelty, she chose to ignore it as she enjoyed being the "queen." Her father's death threatened her sanity, not simply because she loved him deeply, but because she finally had to accept his brutality and violent actions as a truth. Nora Sjodin Nora first appears in the first issue of Volume 3 in a flashback and later in Volume 5 in the issue, "My Family, the Scam." Closley resembling her daughter, Nora treats Ursula with kindness but also longs to teach her how to utilize her magical abilities. Ursula, spoiled by her dad, would often get her mother into trouble with Ingvar whenever she was disciplined by her. She inadvertantly caused her mother to abandon her family. Nora is believed to have passed away shortly after. Relationships Ursula and Haydn Before her father's death, Ursula was sweet, level-headed, and involved in the community, traits that attracted Haydn to her. She met the young missionary in Hafeza after Loto embarassed him by catching him in her arms when he was thrown off a camel. As two displaced people from similar nations, they immediately hit it off and spent the evening together. Naturally, their relationship fell apart when her father died and she attempted to murder Loto.